Human Intervention
by lionn017
Summary: The Doctor and Clara receive a distress signal from the the Earth! They come down to precaution that the Earth is in danger but once they arrive there, they found nothing. At least not the one they would expect.


**Human Intervention**

Pip..Pip..Pip  
"Distress signal? Hmm, That's weird.." The Doctor frowns.

"What is it Doctor?" Clara asks.

"I rarely see somebody able to send anything to TARDIS."

"From where?"

"Earth 3500 A.D. The peak era of humans. Oh their technology must be brilliant if they can send us a signal"

"Are we under attack? I mean we as humans? Is it Dalek? Cyberman?"

"Let's see..It's everything! Dalek, Cyberman, Sontaran, Judoon. And so much more!

"Oh GOSH! Doctor! Let's hurry and help them!

Zing..Zing..Zing..Zingg..  
The TARDIS materialized on the earth.

The Doctor looks at the screen in the TARDIS while fixing his bowtie

"Hmm, all seems good, nothing's wrong really." Said the Doctor as he opens the TARDIS door. "Stay close to me Clara! We don't know what danger lies in this place"

As they walk around the blocks of the city, they can see the modern design of things surrounding them. "This is brilliant! Very very clever! Look at this street Clara! They installed motion electric generator on basically every street. Basically they generate electricity every time people walk on them." Shouted the Doctor as he scans his surrounding with his sonic screwdriver. "Look! Even the walls of the building are able to capture the light energy."

The city that they are in looks very modern with a lot of tall buildings making them feel tiny. It's a very different feeling than how earth is used to be.

"Doctor! Look out! There is Cybermen!" Clara points out to a robot approaching them"

"You are not from here! Welcome Welcome!"

"Welcome? Not..Delete?" Clara pondered. Doctor and Clara looked at each other

"Welcome to Karragua City! Please enjoy your visit"

The Doctor quickly scans the Cybermen only to find that there is nothing wrong with it. Same reading as the regular Cybermen. "Why are you here? What are you planning to do?" The Doctor asked. "We are here to serve humans." The Doctor goes silent for a second. He does not know what's going on or whether to trust the cybermen in front of him."Bring me to your leader!"

"With pleasure sir!"

As if a friendly cybermen is not weird enough, they see a Dalek, pointing its weapon to other children, only to spray water to them. Of course it terrifies the Doctor and Clara for a second until they realize that all ex-invader of the earth around are suspiciously friendly.

In the center of a city, they see a statue of a man, big and tall, with all sorts of weapon around him. Alien weapons. "Who is that man?" The Doctor asks. "Maverick The Conqueror. The human hero during the intergalactic war three hundred years ago."

As they stand in front of the city hall, the guard, Judoons stop them and before they even managed to speak, the doctor takes out his psychic paper. "We are sorry sir! Please come in."Judoons' reaction quickly changed. Clara chuckles as she sees how handy psychic paper is.

As they enter into the building, some one is already coming down to greet them. "Welcome Welcome! The guards informed me that a very important person has come to the city hall. And you are…" the Mayor of Karragua greeted him. The Doctor takes out his psychic paper again and smiled. "The Doctor, a time lord from Gallifrey!"

The Doctor smile changed into shock. He looks at his psychic paper, looks at Clara, and shows Clara the psychic paper. Both of them are very confused. Psychic paper does not work is one thing, but for the psychic paper to actually show their true identity sums up their weird events they encountered today.

"We have been waiting for you Doctor. We tried to contact you for a long long time. Someone really needs your help. If you please follow me" The Mayor turns his back, presses on something on the wall that looks like a switch to open the secret door. As they walk, the atmosphere gets more and more intense. Their welcome feels sinister. The Doctor and Clara hold hands. Their sense of fear tells them to run away, go back to TARDIS, and run far far away from this place. But their curiosity overwhelms their fear and makes them move forward.

"Well, Doctor, thank you for coming here! And here I present to you Maverick the Conqueror!" A figure so old came up. He is so old. The oldest human the Doctor has ever seen. "It can't be! You are more than three hundreds years old? That's a long life span for humans!"

"It used to Doctor. Not now. We have the technology of Sisters of Plenitude to make me live longer. At least to preserve my organs so I'm alive. You see doctor, I was a human hero, but now I'm good for nothing. I depend on these medical devices to keep me alive. But it will all changed today."

"What's special about today?" Doctor asked

"You!" Mavericks replied, "Guards! Capture them!"

"Err, Doctor?" Clara looks at the Doctor.

There is nowhere to run for the Doctor and Clara. The only path to escape is blocked, and there are soldiers everywhere pointing their guns at them. They have no choice but to surrender.

The guards place them on to a slanted bed and chain their hands and legs. "What do you want Maverick? What do u want?"

"Yes! This is perfect! You see doctor. We humans have conquered almost all other life forms. This is who we are! We used to fear animals and plants, but we capture them, we study them, and then we domesticate them. Three hundred years ago, we humans advanced further. We capture aliens, study them, domesticate them, and use our improved knowledge to conquer other life form! And guess who's the leader at all of these! Me! Huahahaha! But…"said Maverick as his excited voice becomes more ominous, "there is some life form that we still don't understand doctor."

It all suddenly makes sense in the Doctor's head. "Time Lords! You are trying to study time lord! It was not a distress signal after all. It's a trap!"

"Very good Doctor! Not only to understand, but to be the time lord! The prerequisite to understand time and space itself! And now let it begins!  
A soldier pulls a lever, and the machine starts.

"Mavericks, this is wrong! STOP THIS! STOP THIS NOW!"

The Doctor feel the pain all over his body as his DNA is forcefully copied and transferred.

"AARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Clara shed in tears as she never sees the doctor looks so in pain, "Stop! Stop!"

The whole scene lasted 10 seconds, and after that, nothing seems to happen, just the Doctor looks so exhausted.

"Let's test this!" Mavericks begins to disassemble all of his life support, and quickly all his cells begin to die.

As soon as he fell down to the floor, the regeneration energy burst out from all over his body.

"This is it! I'm regenerating!" Mavericks shouted happily!

But something unexpected happened. His regeneration energy goes overboard and destroys all his surrounding. It even attacked the Mayor and some of the guards! Maverick, being a human before, does not know how the strong the regeneration energy can be. And Pop! The Doctor and Clara get free. The Doctor doesn't waste his time. He takes Clara's hand and they run from the building back to the TARDIS.

On their way to the TARDIS, they can see hologram announcements everywhere, showing their pictures with a wanted sign. "They assassinated the Mayor!" The hologram said.

But they just keep on running and running back to TARDIS.

Bamm! The Doctor closes the door once they are inside the TARDIS, trying to catch his breath. "So what now Doctor? Do we run away?"  
No No No No No! We never run away! I cannot let a war-obsessed time lord on loose. He will be just be another the Master.

"So u have a plan then?

"Yes I do! I know what he is after next. And I really need your help for this Clara!"

"We found him! The Killer!" The city folks yelled as they send the doctor to the town's hall to for Mavericks to judge him.

"Please help me! I do not know what's going on! And I am not a doctor! I'm an football player! Please!" The Doctor pleaded to Mavericks

Mavericks smirked. "Who are you then if you are not the doctor?"

"I am Matt Smith. I just came to this city"

"How foolish Doctor! You think u can fool me?" Guards! Take him!"

And for the second time, the doctor gets captured. He is brought to the same room as last time. Chained at the same spot.

"This time Doctor! I'm gonna be a real time lord! I will extract all your knowledge of the universe and time and space! Then we humans will get our ultimate evolution!"

"I have no idea what you are saying. Please"

Buttons are pressed, and the process starts. The monitor shows the transferring of knowledge from the doctor to Mavericks.

"Yes! YES!"shouted Mavericks

After the process was completed, Mavericks looks around, and he looks super angry! "What? You actually are Matt Smith? No Way! Impossible! What have you done doctor? Why doesn't it work?" He realized that the doctor's companion is nowhere to be found.

"Find Her! Find that girl!"

Mavericks looks so frustrated.

"Please! Release me please!" the Doctor said.

A monitor pops out, " Sir, we find the TARDIS! We've been trying to open it but to not avail sir."

"Okay! Wait for me!" replied Mavericks hurriedly. "As long as the TARDIS is mine, it's fine by me!

Mavericks approaches the TARDIS and tries with all his might and arsenal to open it, but nothing happens. He becomes more desperate and takes the handcuffed doctor in front of him. Clara observes them from the TARDIS monitor. "This is it." She said. She points a sonic screwdriver to TARDIS door, and it opened.

As soon as the Doctor and Mavericks get into the Tardis, Clara once again turns on the sonic screwdriver. And TARDIS gets lock down. She also turns a knob back to full security protection. All the soldiers outside were caught off guard by the sudden opening of the TARDIS door. When they fire their guns at TARDIS, the defense system is already back on.

Once Mavericks realizes it's a trap, he has no power to move and fell down to the ground along with the Doctor. Clara quickly opens up the Chameleon Arc watch and points it to the Doctor. Both the Doctor and Mavericks fell to the ground sleeping.

"Hello again! I'm the Doctor!"

"I knew it! Where am I doctor? What have you done?" replied Maverick as he tries to focus his sight to the Doctor only to realize he is bound to a rock and his surroundings look like a cave

"This is an induced dream state, which I control, and that's why you are being held down now. And have u ever heard of the **Chameleon Arc**? I get to rewrite a history and memory of a time lord as well as keep the real memory on a watch, which is what I about to do to your real body… Well, not me, Clara is currently doing it. You know, attaching Chameleon Arc equipment to your body."

"So that's why I cannot extract time lord knowledge earlier?"

"Indeed! And that's why you wont even remember any of this. Since your face has changed, I guess it's time for you to have a new life other than invading other planets. Don't worry! I will give you a nice one!" said the doctor goofily and with a smile.

"Well done Doctor! Well Done!"

"Good thing it's all over Doctor! Are you sure to keep protecting us Doctor? I mean we might be the greatest threat to the universe in the future" Clara asked. "Of Course Clara!" the Doctor answers as he taps Clara's head and brings it to his chest. Clara smiles on his chest while the doctor looks worry and unsure, looking down at the Maverick's watch on his other hand.


End file.
